


Two Percent

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: A series of OTP prompts for Jane x Petra





	1. “Aah! That tickles!”

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be really linear (or at all). Just prompts I find on Tumblr.
> 
> Some will be unspoken feelings (and go a little bit more along with canon), some will be established relationship, some will be fluffy, others will be smutty.

“Aah! That tickles!”

*

They had talked about it for weeks, having a movie night, just her and Petra. She left the babies with her family (it took some convincing to get them to take the twins too, because they were Petra's babies, but as Jane pointed out, they were Mateo's sisters) and with movies in hand, went to Petra's room. 

When Petra opened the door, Jane was greeted by Petra wearing a pajama set; blue, with yellow dots all over. Jane bit her lip.

“You told me to get comfy pajamas, so, I found these,” Petra said, her eyes rolling at Jane's stifled laugh.

“They do look very comfy,” Jane said, forcing herself to stop laughing. She didn't expect Petra to actually wear pajamas like that. She did look very cute.

“Where are yours?” Petra asked.

“I couldn't walk around in my pajamas.” Jane held up a bag. “I'm gonna get changed.”

“I ordered pizza,” Petra said. She gestured to the table, where she had set up the table, complete with plates, utensils, and napkins. Also there were candles.

Jane squinted her eyes at Petra, unsure what to say. “Uh, Petra? Maybe we could eat on the couch, while we watch the movie?”

Petra blinked at her, then looked at the set table. 

“That sounds messy,” she said, looking truly confused.

“That's the fun. But, it is your couch, so.” Jane stood in place, waiting for Petra to decide.

“I don't usually eat on my couch, but,” Petra shrugged, “it might be fun.”

Jane grinned and went to get changed. She had been feeling a giddiness all day she couldn't quite explain. It was nice having things semi normal; Petra had recovered from the stuff Anezka had put her through, Michael had recovered from being shot, and Jane was deep in her writing. It was a long process for all of them. 

Now they could take a breath, relax a little bit (hopefully for even longer).

When Jane came back from getting changed (now wearing a t-shirt and baggy pants) Petra was set up on the couch, pizza and plates now on the coffee table. Petra turned around to look at Jane and flashed her a quick smile before turning back around.

“You look nice,” she mumbled.

Jane looked down at her t-shirt, which she had had since she was eighteen “Thanks? You look cuter, honestly.”

Petra didn't turn around, but Jane could see that her ears were red. Not sure what to make of that, Jane came over to the area where the couch (and Petra) was. She picked through the movies she had brought and held them up.

“Which do you wanna watch?”

Petra scanned the movies and pointed at one. “What's the Princess Bride?”

Jane gaped at her. “You've never seen it?”

Petra shook her head.

“Oh, we're watching it.”

Jane popped it in and turned down the lights before joining Petra on the couch. Jane, who had seen this movie many, many times, was still as into as she had always been, but occasionally glanced at Petra, gauging her reaction. Petra was watching, but Jane couldn't read her expression. She was just, watching and chewing her pizza.

When they got to the scene where the ROUS attacked, Petra jumped and grabbed Jane's arm. When she realized what she was doing, she quickly withdrew it.

“Sorry,” she mumbled. 

“It's okay,” Jane chuckled. “Are you okay?”

“It just startled me.”

“Aww,” Jane giggled. She reached over and gently prodded Petra's side. Petra squirmed at Jane's touch. “What?”

“Nothing.”

Jane did it again, closer to Petra's stomach. Petra let out an involuntary giggle.

“Are you ticklish?”

“No.” The room was dark, but with the light of the television screen, Jane could see Petra's face turn red.

“I think you are.” Jane reached over with both hands and reached under Petra's pajama top, fingers dancing over Petra's stomach.

“Ahh, that tickles!” Petra gasped. She tried to squirm away from Jane and nearly fell off the couch. Jane had never seen Petra laugh like this and it made her laugh equally hard. She started to laugh even harder when Petra's hand slinked over and found Jane's neck. How Petra knew this was her most sensitive spot, she had no idea.

Now they were tangled up on the couch, Jane partially on top of Petra, Jane's hands and fingers skittering around Petra's stomach and sides, Petra's finger gently scratching the soft flesh of Jane's neck.

Jane kept this up as long as Petra kept it up, until Jane's finger accidentally brushed against the underside of something soft. Petra must have felt that because she drew back, as did Jane.

“Uh, the movie,” Petra mumbled, her eyes turning back to the screen.

Jane kept her eyes trained on the screen, but a few times, she could see Petra turn towards her. Neither of them said anything. Jane was trying to think of why this would be so awkward. Yes, she accidentally touched Petra's bare breast, but so what? That happens in tickle fights; she couldn't count the amount of times Lina touched her breast.

Petra was a private person, but Jane was surprised Petra didn't just say, 'easy, you're touching my breast.' Instead, she withdrew and started acting like it never happened. Jane was equally surprised she herself was feeling so embarrassed about it. Flustered, even.

When the movie ended, Petra cleared her throat.

“Good movie.”

“Yeah, it's one of my favorites,” Jane said, finally turning to Petra. Maybe it was her imagination, but she could have sworn that Petra's eyes were shimmering. Was she crying?

“We could... do another one? I'm assuming your family is prepared to have the children all night?”

“Yeah, I think so. Uh, Mean Girls?”

“What's that?”

Jane tried to not gape at Petra again, because she was sure Petra didn't appreciate that, but it was difficult. “It's a teen comedy, but it's so good. Tina Fey wrote it. ...Do you know who that is?”

“I do, Jane.” Petra said with an eye roll. “Put it in.”

Jane did. When she moved back to the couch, she sat a little bit farther away from Petra because she was worried about it being more awkward.

Petra seemed to be enjoying it, but halfway through it, Jane heard her yawn. Jane checked her phone and saw it was past 1am. She didn't know Petra's sleeping habits, but Jane knew she rarely stayed up this late, unless Mateo was awake or she was writing.

She ignored it though and watched the movie. 

They were at the scene where Janice yells at Cady, a scene she always found difficult to watch. When she turned to look at Petra, what she found surprised her (and amused her a little bit).

Petra was still sitting up, but leaning against the backrest of the couch and passed out.

Jane didn't want to wake Petra, but she also didn't want her to sleep sitting up like that, so she reached over and gave Petra a little tickle on her side

Petra awoke immediately and stared at Jane, like she forgot she was there. Then she relaxed.

“Sorry, I had a busy day,” Petra mumbled, swiping a hand over her eyes.

“We can turn this off and you can go to bed.”

Petra shook her head. “No, I'm okay.”

Petra cleared her throat and sat up straight. 

When they got to the scene where they're doing the apologies in the school gym, Jane saw Petra turn to her again.

“Jane, I'm sorry, too.”

Jane looked at her. “For what?”

Petra scoffed. “For everything. What haven't I done?”

“It's okay.”

“No, it's not. I treated you like shit. I tried taking your baby from you. I lied to you. I tried taking your boyfriend for you. Granted, he was my husband, but I'm over that.”

“I think you've more than made up for it, Petra,” Jane said softly. She put her hand on Petra's. Petra's hand twitched. “Come here.”

“What?”

Jane pulled Petra closer to her, and gestured for Petra to put her head on her shoulder. Jane could see her frown, but did as she was told. Jane couldn't help but notice how nice Petra's hair smelled. It smelled like apples.

The movie was almost over and Jane looked down to see Petra fighting sleep. It had to be at least two, so Jane didn't blame her. Jane started tracing gently patterns in the top of Petra's hand.

“No...” Petra mumbled. “I want to see the end of this movie.”

“Petra, you're clearly tired. Just go to sleep.”

Petra shook her head but couldn't seem to gather the energy to remove her head from Jane's shoulder.

“Tickle me.”

“What?”

“Tickle me. I want to stay awake.”

It was a very strange request, but Jane did as she was told and stuck her hand underneath Petra's arm. Petra squirmed and tried clamping her arm down on Jane's hand. Jane's other hand found Petra's neck, which proved to be very sensitive (maybe even more than it it for Jane) and Petra's neck bent sideways as much it could go. A sharp, strangled laugh escaped Petra.

Jane somehow found herself on top of Petra, and Petra, now realizing Jane was on top of her, stared, wide-eyed, at Jane. Her breath was ragged and Jane could clearly see how flushed Petra's face was.

“Uh, the movie is over,” Jane said, carefully removing herself from Petra.

“It was good.” 

Jane nodded, unsure what to say, though she doubted how much Petra had actually seen of the movie.

“Um, you can sleep here if you want,” Petra said, gesturing to the couch. “Or, in my...” Petra pointed to her bedroom.

“Couch is fine. Are you gonna sleep in your bed?”

“Unless you want me to sleep with you? I mean, sleep on the couch with me,” Petra quickly added. 

“I wouldn't mind.”

Petra smiled a little bit, then set up the blankets and pillows. Jane was on one end, then Petra on the other. It wasn't a very long couch, so their legs were entwined a little bit. No, actually, quite a bit. Petra's legs were pretty long, so they were nearly at Jane's hips.

“Good night, Jane,” Petra said. Her voice sounded a little hoarse.

“Good night, Petra.”

There was a couple minutes of silence, and judging by Petra's breathing, she was still awake. “Oh, Petra, by the way, I'm totally gonna tell Mateo you're ticklish. He loves tickling people.”

A few seconds of silence, then Petra chuckled. “Go for it.”


	2. What is that??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an established relationship one, going along with some of the other Jetra fics I've written.

Petra had been gone all weekend; a conference for the hotel. She had to go all the way up to Charlotte, in a hotel that sucked compared to the Marbella, with crappy food, and loud neighbors. She just wanted to go home and see Jane and the kids.

She imagined coming in the door, Jane kissing her on the cheek, the kids running over to grab her legs. It was a little stereotypically domestic, but she was a woman, so she didn't count it.

What she did not expect to find when she walked through the door was Anna running towards her, a big, fat rat in her hands.

Petra gasped. “What is that?!”

“A rat, Mommy,” Anna told her, rolling her eyes. 

Jane walked into the foyer, Mateo and Elsa following her. Jane grinned stiffly. 

“Jane.”

“So, uh, we went to the pet store. You know, for fun, and Anna saw this rat and wouldn't leave without.”

Petra tried to not look at the rat. She hated rats. It reminded her of a couple apartments they lived in in the Czech Republic.

“You let her have it?”

“She wouldn't stop crying! Besides, she's kinda cute, isn't she?”

“Who is she?”

“Petra,” Anna chirped.

“...What?”

“Anna named the rat Petra,” Jane said, now biting her thumbnail, smiling sheepishly.

Petra closed her eyes for a moment. Anna was three years old, she didn't know better. Nor did she know that her mother hated rats.

She squatted down in front of her daughter. “Why did you name her Petra?”

“Because, she's cute and has pretty hair and she nibbles at food like you,” Anna said, sounding proud of herself.

“Well, I like those first two things.” Petra eyed the rat. It was sniffing the air, its little nose twitching. It was a little cute, for a rodent. “Can I hold her?”

“Sure, Mommy,” Anna said. She held the rat up and gave it to Petra. 

It was surprisingly heavy. Petra held it up slightly close to her face, but not too close. It had beady little eyes and big teeth. Up close it wasn't so cute.

It peed on Petra's hands, and it was even less cute. 

“Oopsy, Mommy,” Anna giggled. “Petra, no!”

Petra clenched her teeth and handed Petra the rat back to her daughter. “Anna, you can keep her, but you have to clean up after her. Got it?”

Anna nodded vigorously. “Yes, Mommy!”

“And I don't want to find her walking around if you're not around, okay?”

Anna nodded. She then lifted the rat up and kissed her on the head. Petra fought the feeling of disgust from appearing on her face. Her daughter was an adorable little weirdo.

After the children ran off to play with Petra (the rat) Jane sidled over to Petra (the human) and kissed her cheek. 

“I really didn't think you were going to let her keep it, let alone let her name it Petra. You big softie.”

Jane put her arm around Petra and Petra blushed. “Yeah, well... As long as that thing doesn't crawl on me, it's fine.”

Jane smiled up at Petra, then made a face and took Petra's wrist. “Maybe you should go watch your hands, huh?”


	3. O-Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed I bumped up the rating, because of this chapter.
> 
> Prompt: Person A and B decide to have sex with the lights on, and after climax, person B gets kicked out of the room for laughing because they thought person A’s o-face was hilarious.

The first time Jane and Petra had sex, it was wonderful, beautiful, slightly awkward, but still really good. After a long, long discussion, Jane decided she was ready. Petra was very sweet about it; she repeatedly asked Jane if she was sure, because of her promise to her grandmother.

But Jane was ready. So ready. Yes, she wasn't waiting until she was married, but she loved Petra and Petra loved her, so wasn't that the important part? Not that Jane was judging anyone having sex for the sake of having sex—that was all good, it just wasn't Jane.

Petra had taken the lead, because Jane had absolutely no experience in any. Literally, none of it. An orgasm was only something she had read about, researched, then written about. Because of that, Petra tasked herself in giving Jane the best orgasm ever—Petra's words. And while Jane had no comparison, she trusted that it was pretty fantastic.

When Jane had tried to return the favor, Petra shook her head and continued to give Jane an even better orgasm, and then another. Jane ended up falling asleep with Petra's head between her legs, feeling utterly satisfied.

The next night, Jane was determined to give it back to Petra. She paid as much attention as she could, before her brain turned to mush, and took note of the things that really made her body react. She hoped Petra was similar.

They started off with kissing (something Jane was good at) but it wasn't long before clothes were being torn off and Jane was trailing kisses down Petra's front.

“I bet it was hard,” Jane whispered against Petra's stomach.

“What was hard?” Petra asked breathlessly.

“Watching me,” Jane pulled back up to Petra's ear, “come like that.”

Jane pulled away to get a look at Petra's face; it was as she expected, wide-eyed, obviously surprised. Jane would be lying if she said she hadn't practiced saying that. Writing it was one thing, saying it aloud to her girlfriend was another.

“You had to watch me come three times, and you didn't even get to,” Jane whispered as she moved down Petra's neck, then slid her tongue down between Petra's breasts, and down her stomach. 

Petra was already reacting, and Jane hadn't even touched her-touched her. The thought of Petra really reacting spurred Jane on. She grabbed hold of Petra's hips and pulled her closer, her tongue darting out to quickly tease at Petra. She could feel Petra's body shake from the brief contact.

She felt more confident by the minute, especially since she knew Petra would never fake anything.

She placed her whole mouth on Petra and worked her tongue against Petra's clit. Petra gasped above Jane and her hips jerked forward, more and more rapidly.

“Oh, God, Jane...”

While her mouth and tongue did its work, Jane reached up to gently massage Petra's breast. Petra placed her own hand on top of Jane's and showed her where she liked it (just around the edge of the areola).

Any doubt if she was doing this right way gone, because any little movement Jane did with her tongue, Petra reacted, whether it was a thrust of her hips, or a hand grabbing at Jane, or a loud moan. At some point, Petra's moans turns into something more breathier.

“I think you're entered the plateau phase,” Jane said, removing her mouth for a moment.

“W-what?”

“I was reading about the Sexual Response Cycle. It's so interesting. Excitement, Plateau, Orgasm, and Resolution.”

Jane beamed up at Petra, while Petra looked both annoyed and confused. She was too close to care about anything else, Jane realized.

“We can talk about this after, Jane,” Petra said.

“Alright, alright.” Jane took Petra's clit between her teeth and suckled gentle and Petra nearly fell over. Jane grabbed Petra's hips again and held her in place.

It wasn't long before Petra was gasping. “Oh... God, I'm so close...”

Jane added a finger and moved it around, hoping she was doing it remotely right. Judging by Petra reaction, it didn't really matter much at this point. As long as Jane continued doing what she was doing with her mouth, it would be over soon.

And it was. Suddenly, Petra's body froze and Jane removed her mouth (replacing it with a finger) and looked up to watch Petra. Now, Petra was known to make funny faces from time to time, but they always caught Jane off guard. This was no exception. Petra's face right now involved a slack-jaw, rolling, fluttering eyes, and arching eyebrows.

It caught Jane off guard so much, she suddenly found herself in a laughing fit.

When Petra came down, and realized Jane was laughing, she frowned.

“What?”

“N-nothing...”

“You're laughing.”

Jane shook her head and bit her lip. The image of Petra and that face kept replaying in her head and couldn't stop laughing. She quickly covered her face with her hands as she was wracked with giggles.

“Was it my face?”

Jane peeked between her fingers and when she looked at Petra's face, now screwed up with a frown, the giggles started all over again.

“Just... give me a minute,” Jane laughed, untangling herself from Petra and excusing herself to the living room.

It took her about five minutes before she could actually calm down. When she came back, Petra was still naked and still sitting on the bed.

“Are you better now?”

“Sorry, Petra, I've just never seen an orgasm face before. It caught me off guard.”

“Was it really that silly?” Petra sighed. “Rafael never told me what my face looked like.”

Jane imitated the face and Petra actually laughed. 

“That's ridiculous.”

“I'm sure it's normal,” Jane said, not sure what to say. “...Wait, what did mine look like?”

Petra got off the bed and walked over to Jane. She took Jane's hands and kissed her. “Beautiful.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I think...”

Jane frowned. “You think?”

A coy smile spread across Petra's face. “I might need a reminder of what it looks like.”


	4. Are those your baby pictures?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween to those who celebrate it! (This has nothing to do with Halloween)
> 
> It's just cute stuff.

Jane was so excited to spend more time with the twins. They were now six months old and starting to become their own people. Anna was loud and demanding, while Elsa was sweeter and more affectionate. And watching Mateo play with them was so cute. He was nearly a year and a half and was really starting to pay attention to things around him.

Jane brought Mateo over to the hotel, while Petra had to run out for a meeting.

“I should be back in an hour. There are extra pacifiers in the closet if you need more. They help with Anna a little bit.”

“Got it. I'm sure we'll all have some fun, huh?” Jane asked the babies, who started blankly at her.

Petra stooped down to the twins. “You be good for Jane.”

Anna blinked at Petra, while Elsa shoved her fist in her mouth. Petra nodded, stood back up, and smiled at Jane.

“Call if you need anything.”

“I will.”

Jane had never watched three small children by herself before, but she wasn't too concerned. Mateo was getting good at playing by himself, while the twins weren't really crawling much yet.

Jane sat on the floor and played with the babies for a while. She found that Elsa really liked to watch and was much more introspective than her sister, who discovered things by touching and grabbing. Mateo, who really hadn't spent that much time with his sisters, was really sweet with them. He liked to show them how to play with certain toys.

“Mama, babies,” he said cheerfully. “Play.”

“Yes, that's right, Mateo. You're being very good with them. You're a good big brother.”

She wasn't sure if Mateo understood what that meant, but he smiled nonetheless. 

As Jane watched the babies play, she felt a twinge of something. Something to do with the three kids together, Jane being there, Petra... Well, it was only natural, as Mateo and the twins were siblings, and Jane is Mateo's mother, and Petra is the mother of the twins.

Jane, lost in this thought, didn't notice Anna skooch over to a cabinet and open it. It wasn't until Mateo yelled, “Mama!” that she turned and saw what Anna was doing.

“Anna, no!” Jane jumped to her feet, and Anna, startled by Jane's suddenly loud voice, cried. Jane picked her up and gently shushed her. “I just don't want you in the cabinet, Anna. I don't know what's in there.”

She looked down and saw an old shoebox. She noticed it because it stood out from everything else, which were neat and clean. Once Anna calmed down, Jane put her back down and looked at the shoebox. She knew she shouldn't, since Petra hates nosiness. But, curiosity getting the better of her, she bent down and flicked the top over.

Inside were old photographs. She picked one up and saw the picture of a wide-eyed baby. She turned it over. All it said on the back was: 1984. So they weren't that old, they were just very damaged.

Then Jane remembered, Petra was born in 1984.

She inspected the picture more. The baby was lying on its back, looking up at whoever was taking the picture. If this was Petra, Magda didn't seem the type to take photos, even of her infant daughter. Well, whoever it was very cute. The baby looked a little bit like the twins, but not exactly. The baby in the photo had very large eyes.

Jane was now sure it was Petra.

She picked up another one. This one showed the baby sitting outside, naked and covered in mud.

“Jane.”

Jane jumped to find Petra standing in the doorway. Petra was so light-footed.

“Petra, I, uh...”

Petra's eyes darted over to the photo and her face turned red. If it was from anger or embarrassment, Jane did not know yet. Petra walked over very quickly and Jane expected Petra to snatch the photos away. Instead, she stood behind Jane.

“Are these your baby pictures?”

Petra nodded silently.

“A couple neighbors took these in Germany,” Petra explained, her voice soft. “We didn't own a camera, and I'm sure you could guess my mother would never take pictures of a baby.”

“You were very cute,” Jane offered. She went to put the pictures she had gotten out away, but Petra went and picked up the whole box.

“Most babies are, Jane. Big eyes and big heads help with that.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “I know, but I'm talking about you specifically.”

Petra hummed softly. Jane slowly started to flip through the pictures, waiting for Petra to stop her, but she didn't. The next one was baby Petra covered in what looked like frosting. She had a big grin on her face, a couple teeth visible.

“My first birthday. According to my mother, she almost didn't celebrate. 'It was not happy time, Petra,'” Petra mimicked her mother and sighed. “But a neighbor insisted.”

“Sounds like you had some pretty nice neighbors.”

“Some were. Not all. Some didn't take too kindly to refugees.”

Jane waited for Petra to say more, but when she didn't, Jane didn't press. The next one was another naked Petra, probably around almost two years old. She had her hands on her hips and looked very Petra-like, apart from the nakedness and the chubby baby belly. Jane couldn't stop a laugh from escaping her.

“Jane, if you laugh, I'm putting these away,” Petra warned her. But she didn't have the usual sternness in her voice. Was that also a smile? If it was, it disappeared already.

The next one was a younger Petra, no more than four months old, frowning. Scowling, really. Again, it looked so Petra-like on the face of a young baby that Jane had to bite her tongue.

“Aw, Petra, you were so precious. Still are.” Jane nudged Petra's side and Petra blushed. It wasn't even a subtle blush; it even spread up to her forehead. But it went away quickly. Jane watched Petra closely for moment, then bent down and put the pictures away. “I'll save the rest for later.”

“Can't wait,” Petra mumbled. She cleared her throat. “Thank you for watching the babies.”

“No problem, Petra,” Jane smiled. “I'm happy to do it. They're so sweet.”

“Of course they're good for you,” Petra said with an eye roll. “They're starting to turn into jerks.”

“Petra, they're babies. They don't know what they're doing.”

“Anna gives me these looks, like she's focusing, thinking too much about something.”

Jane smiled gently and patted Petra on the back. “Petra, that probably means she pooping.”

Petra didn't look convinced, but she shrugged before sitting on the floor next to the twins. Mateo came over.

“Hi, Pita,” he said cheerfully. Jane watched Petra smile, despite he couldn't say her name yet. 

“Hello, Mateo. How are you?”

Mateo mumbled a “good” and handed Petra a toy to play with. Petra watched Mateo before playing as well. Jane then came over and sat beside Petra.

“Can I play too, Mateo?”

Mateo nodded and handed Jane a toy car. “Here, Mama.”

“Thank you, Mateo.”

So there was Jane and Petra, sitting on the floor, rolling toy cars around on the floor (Jane made car noises, while Petra refused). They did this until the twins started falling asleep. Mateo looked pretty tired too.

After the babies were gathered up—the twins in their cribs, Mateo flung over Jane's shoulder—Jane and Petra said their goodbyes.

“Again, thank you for watching them,” Petra said as she hugged Jane.

“Anytime.”

Jane moved to break the hug, but Petra stopped her and continued the hug. This was odd, mostly because Petra's hugs were normally very short. Suddenly, Jane felt Petra lean over a little and Petra's breath against her ear.

“Jane,” Petra whispered. “I'm definitely going to look at your baby pictures the next time I'm at your house.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Petra watch Casablanca and it brings up some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watched Casablanca the other day and this little thing popped into my head.

“You've never seen Casablanca?!” Jane asked incredulously.

“No. Jane, if you're going to react like that everytime I say I haven't seen a movie, I'm going to just lie and say I have. No, I have not seen Casablanca.”

Jane grabbed Petra's arm and squeezed. “We're watching it.”

“What's so good about it?”

“It's a beautiful love story, during World War II. It's in black and white.”

Petra frowned. “I've never been a fan of black and white movies.”

Jane rolled her eyes. Why did Petra have to be so difficult sometimes? “Trust me, it's lovely. Please Petra?”

Jane jutted out her bottom lip and kept hold of Petra's arm. Petra stared at her for a moment before sighing. 

“Fine.”

Jane squealed and hugged a stiff Petra, then kissed her on the cheek. “It'll be fun!”

It was later in the evening when they started the movie. Popcorn was on the coffee table, pajamas were on, and lights were dimmed. Jane wanted it to be perfect.

Petra made a couple comments throughout, like, “the woman is pretty” (she meant Ingrid Bergman) and “why is everything so dark?” but otherwise she was quiet. Until they got to the end, after Ilsa leaves on the plane. When it was done, Petra grabbed the remote and turned it off before turning to Jane.

Even in the dark, Petra's eyes were shining in the dim light.

“Jane, what the fuck?”

Jane half laughed, half choked on her popcorn. “What?”

“You said that was romantic,” Petra said, sounding utterly betrayed.

“It was!”

Petra scoffed. “Rick sent Ilsa away, sent her away with that Laszlo guy. I thought they loved each other.”

“They do, but it was best for Ilsa to leave and be with Laszlo instead. She and Laszlo were married.”

“But why did Ilsa just let Rick make that decision for her?”

Petra sounded really distressed by this. Jane smiled gently. “Because, she trusted Rick--”

“And she didn't trust herself?”

“Petra. It's not that, but she knew she was too conflicted and she knew she would regret either decision in some way. She knew Rick would make the right decision.”

Petra sighed heavily. Jane put her arms around Petra and rubbed Petra's cheek with her nose.

“It's just a movie, Petra. Why is this bothering you so much?”

“Because... you've had to make decisions like this before, too.” Petra's voice was soft, like she was embarrassed to say it aloud.

“Aw, Petra...” Jane squeezed Petra while she thought of something to say. Petra was right, Jane did have to make a decision. It was complicated, but Jane's life had been very complicated for the past few years. She loved Petra and that's what mattered now. “I made a decision and I don't regret it.”

“Really?”

“Really. Michael and I... well, you know what happened. It didn't work out. And now it's us. You and I.”

“You never think about what it would be like if you stayed with Michael?”

“A couple times in the beginning, but ultimately, I realized I did the right thing. I love you, Petra.”

Petra sniffed, then cleared her throat. “I love you too, Jane.”

“And Petra, you really don't think when I'm making a decision, I don't go over every single possible outcome. And you know what I did?”

“Thought of every single outcome?”

Jane shook her head. “No, I just listened to this.” Jane tapped the left side of her chest.

Jane could see Petra roll her eyes, but she could also see the smile.

“Seriously, Petra. I really listened. I didn't need to think about the outcomes, because I knew I was making the right decision.”

Petra leaned into Jane and was quiet.

“And Petra, if you're feeling guilty for the decision you made, don't be. I'm an adult, my relationship didn't work out, and you did nothing wrong.”

Jane was speaking honestly. She and Michael merely drifted apart. Her relationship with Petra very slowly developed into something more, before it was hard to ignore. It was difficult at first, for both of them, but Jane truly did trust her heart. 

“It was a hard decision, Jane,” Petra admitted. “Not because I regret this, at all, but...”

Petra was quiet for a few moments and Jane waited patiently.

“I've done a lot of stupid shit, Jane. I didn't want this to be one of those things.”

“Uh...” Jane felt like she knew what Petra meant, but it was worded poorly. Petra seemed to realize this because she exhaled sharply through her nose.

“Wait. What I mean is, I didn't want this ruined because I regretted it. And the regret doesn't come from us being together because, this” Petra laughed, “I love this. No, the regret comes from what this would mean for you.”

Jane took both of Petra's cold hands and pressed them to her lips. Petra sometimes had doubts about like this, after years of self-doubt and forcing that doubt down.

“What it means for me? Well, Petra, it means that I love you and I regret nothing.”

Jane kissed Petra, softly, then pressed her forehead to Petra's. A position they often took, especially when comforting each other.

“Nothing?”

“Nothing,” Jane repeated before kissing Petra again. Petra smiled against Jane's lips. “And sorry that movie brought all that up.”

“No, it's fine,” Petra shrugged. “It was a good movie. But how about something more overtly positive?”

“Have you seen 'Carol?'”

Petra shook her head. “Is it romantic?”

“It is.”

“Does it have a happy ending?”

Jane grinned. “Yes.”

“Jane, is it going to make me feel... things?”

“Petra, I won't lie to you, it might. But good things. Plus, it's lady loving ladies.”

In the light of the television Jane could see the shy grin on Petra's face, so Jane hopped up and switched the movies. As the movie started, they curled up in each other's arms and settled in. Jane didn't know how Petra exactly felt right now, but she knew for herself, she felt lighter, happier. To show this, she gave Petra a kiss on the cheek, which dissolved into a kiss on her neck, which then resulted in clothes being removed.

They had to watch Carol again later, since they missed the majority of it.


End file.
